Allume-moi
by Zuzu-kun
Summary: Roy sait parfaitement que sa femme n'a pas une mémoire infaillible. De fil en aiguille, leurs interactions amèneront Riza à se souvenir de l'événement le plus marquant de sa vie... One-shot. Lime/Lemon. Moment manquant de ma Fic Auras et Sortilèges.


**Bienvenue à tous dans un two-shot de l'univers de _FMA: Brotherhood_!**

 **Pour vous situer dans le temps, j'ai fait un bond de 17 ans après la naissance du premier enfant d'Ed et Winry. Donc, l'histoire se déroule en 1931.**

 **De plus, le premier One-Shot aura l'honneur d'être un Roy x Riza!**

* * *

 _Allume-moi_

Enveloppée dans de chaudes couvertures de laine, Riza ne trouvait pas la motivation de s'extraire de son lit énorme dans lequel elle avait pris l'habitude de paresser. En s'étirant, elle avait senti son orteil dépassé de sous les draps et entrer en contact avec l'air glacial de la chambre, et tout de suite, elle avait réfugié son pied sous la douillette. Ne manquait plus qu'une chose pour qu'elle ait envie de rester dans ce cocon douillet pour l'éternité : que son homme la rejoigne.

En parlant du loup, Roy entra bruyamment, sans cogner. Il ne se gêna aucunement pour ouvrir les rideaux à la volée, faisant baigner la large pièce dans une lumière aveuglante. Riza aurait rugi de rage si la fatigue ne lui clouait pas le bec comme à ce moment-là. Quant à son mari, il n'avait rien perdu de sa vigueur d'antan, on le voyait notamment à sa posture incorrigible et à ses muscles fermes qui transparaissaient même derrière son habituel complexe bleu marine.

\- Debout, il est passé dix heures.

Elle sortit sa tête aux cheveux ébouriffés d'en-dessous des couvertes et murmura d'une voix matinale pleine de rancœur :

\- C'est mon unique journée de congé de la semaine… Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas me lever à l'heure qu'il me plait?

\- Car si je le fais, répliqua-t-il en s'approchant, tu vas te plaindre du fait que tu n'en as pas assez profité!

Avec le soleil qui reflétait sur la neige au-dehors, il faisait déjà un peu moins frisquet. La chambre d'hôte n'avait rien de rustique et était à l'effigie du maitre des lieux : décorée minimalement mais très spacieuse, avec un coin lecture et une grande bibliothèque garnie de bouquins. Les teintes sobres de la pièce, allant du brin café des rideaux au beige pâlot des murs, criaient presque que la décoration était un passe-temps futile pour Roy qui n'avait pas de temps à mettre là-dedans.

Après tout, son rôle de Général d'Amestris le gardait très occupé. Cela ne dérangeait pas Riza qui elle aussi aimait les horaires chargés, cependant, elle perdait peu à peu de motivation à se donner corps et âme à son travail à l'approche de l'hiver. Physiquement, son teint en prenait un coup, et parfois même, elle surprenait une nouvelle ride -cette traitresse- apparaitre sur son visage. Ce jour-là, les flocons qui virevoltaient en cœur à l'extérieur ne réussissaient même pas à lui redonner le sourire.

\- Je t'offre le déjeuner au lit, poursuivit-il.

\- Pourquoi tant de douceur en ce samedi matin?

Tout en disant cela, elle sentit son homme entrer dans l'amas de couverture avec elle, en passant par le pied du lit. Il se lova ensuite contre elle et serra son étreinte alors que son visage était au niveau de la poitrine de sa bien-aimée. Il écarta doucement ses jambes tout en disposant des baisers taquins entre ses seins. Il serait peut-être intéressant de mentionner que Riza ne dormait habillée qu'avec des bas… Et c'est alors que Roy, usant de son charme naturel, se mit à onduler tout doucement. Seul son pantalon les séparait de l'acte en question...

\- R-Roy…, gémit-elle doucement.

\- Pas tout de suite, fit-il en l'embrassant rapidement.

Sans même quémander son reste, il se retira de sur elle et alla s'occuper du repas. Riza adorait et détestait à la fois qu'il la fasse languir ainsi... Disons que le déjeuner n'était pas la seule chose qu'elle aurait voulu savourer.

Des œufs tournés et des rôties encore chaudes lui furent servis. Riza se remplissait la panse tandis que Roy s'était de nouveau coller à elle, déposant de temps à autre des bisous sur son épaule dévoilée. Ce jeu taquin la laissait très rarement indifférente… et Roy le savait on-ne-peut-mieux.

Une fois rassasiée, son homme la conduisit au placard quelques pas plus loin et Riza se mit à frissonner en cours de route, étant donné qu'elle n'avait rien sur le dos. Pour la réchauffer –de l'intérieur surtout, il lui administra une claque sur les fesses alors qu'elle poussa un petit cri de surprise. Comme si de rien n'était, il poursuivit :

\- Enfile ça.

Il ouvrit l'armoire et lui montra une magnifique tenue, composée d'une robe moulante sertie de brillants noires et d'un collant opaque de la même couleur, qui était tout à fait séductrice. D'abord bouche-bée, Riza bafouilla :

\- C'est pour moi…?

En guise de réponse, il lui tendit le morceau de tissus et lui demanda de le mettre. Sitôt dit sitôt fait, elle fut surprise de constater qu'il lui allait à ravir. Riza était toujours gâtée aux côtés de Roy, mais cette fois-ci… Mais cette fois-ci, c'était presque trop!

\- Il y a-t-il une occasion spéciale?

\- En as-tu besoin d'une pour être aussi sublime?

Enfin, un sourire comblé lui illumina le visage et elle le remercia en lui donnant un baiser sur le front. Au fond d'elle, oui, elle avait adoré ce cadeau, mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être déçue de se vêtir davantage que de tout retirer en sa présence enivrante... Combien de temps allait-il la laisser poireauter de cette manière, avant de se jeter sur elle une bonne fois pour toute? N'était-elle pas, justement, plus-que-désirable?

Sans mot dire, Roy la mena ensuite ailleurs dans le château qu'ils s'étaient procurés cinq ans plus tôt, dévalant les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon tels des gamins. Le manoir Mustang-Hawkeye était si énorme qu'il y avait toujours des gens à l'intérieur, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Cette semaine-là, les invités n'étaient nulle autre que les frères Elric, leur famille respective ainsi que d'autres Alchimistes disparates tels qu'Alex Louis Armstrong. Même Selim Bradley avait accepté de venir faire un tour! Jouant les touristes, ils étaient aussi venus profiter d'un séjour serein dans cette maison féérique.

Les deux enfants d'Ed et Winry, nommés Nina et Theo Elric, faisaient souvent du vacarme et Roy se transformait parfois en furie pour les remettre à leur place. C'était chose commune puisqu'il était, si on veut, leur grand-père adoptif. Il n'en avait pas l'âge, mais sa sévérité et son sérieux étaient indéniables; les deux adolescents avaient depuis longtemps appris à le respecter comme tel!

L'enfant unique de Mei et Al, pour sa part, ne lui causait pas du tout de souci. Sage comme une image, le plus jeune des cousins, Maes Elric de son nom complet, avait toujours fait preuve de droiture en sa présence.

Riza était, quant à elle, une vraie mamie gâteau! Quand elle n'aidait pas son mari aux besognes fédérales, elle était au fourneau en train de cuisiner des tartes pour eux. Elle et Roy formait un couple typique et très soudé, ce pourquoi personne ne se doutait que l'homme du duo était un Alchimiste.

\- Où m'emmènes-tu, bon sang?! On va se faire surprendre!

\- Surprendre?, ricana Roy. C'est notre propre maison… On fait ce qu'il nous plait.

Il l'attira soudainement vers elle et releva sa robe pour lui presser la fesse, ne craignant pas d'être vus pour deux sous. Ce qui était considéré comme être un défaut chez Roy était perçu comme était très attirant pour Riza, et son je-m'en-foutisme n'y faisait pas exception.

Le duo chemina le long d'un couloir de style médiéval aux murs tapissés et où il y était exposé des antiquités de guerre, tels des dagues ou des boucliers en tous genres. Ce coin du château était rarement occupé en raison de sa faible luminosité et du froid ambiant qui y régnait. Ceci dit, ces deux points n'avaient pas réussis à refroidir les ardeurs de Roy pour autant, au contraire…

Dès qu'ils atteignirent cet espace silencieux, il passa un bras possessif autour de sa taille et la poussa plus-ou-moins délicatement dans le mur adjacent. Il en profita aussi pour l'embrasser et la mordiller au niveau du cou. Riza, toute émoustillée, passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son homme et ferma les yeux, question d'apprécier pleinement ce moment. Il attrapa ensuite ses poignets d'une seule main et les cloua à ce même mur, faisant d'elle sa prise. La chaleur augmenta subitement entre eux, l'intensité de leurs mouvements fit pareille.

Riza gouta à cette haleine exquise de menthe, embrassant avec passion les lèvres à sa disposition, tout en les mordant sans retenu par moment. Si elle avait mis un soutien-gorge le matin, il se serait retrouvé au sol tout comme sa petite culotte qui avait depuis longtemps pris le bord!

Roy s'attarda aux clavicules de Riza et la marqua d'un suçon, puis d'un deuxième, proclamant à tous qu'elle était sienne. Sa main baladeuse, quant à elle, avait tôt fait de trouver refuge sous la robe de sa femme, s'attardant à jouer avec cette bille qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Bientôt, les râles de Riza emplirent la pièce, et c'est à cet instant qu'une voix féminine les interrompit :

\- Oh, désolée, nous ne faisions que passer…

Pas gênés pour deux sous, Izumi et Sig Curtis venaient tout juste de passer le rond-point en ne se doutant pas un instant de tomber sur une scène aussi… alléchante. Ils se couvrirent les yeux d'une main, par question de pudeur, et continuèrent leur route comme si de rien n'était.

Riza s'était mise au garde-à-vous, contrairement à Roy qui n'en avait rien à cirer qu'on les dérange de la sorte. En fait, il avait plutôt envie de poursuivre. Mi-honteuse, mi-amusée, sa compagne siffla :

\- Je t'avais dit que l'on se ferait surprendre…

\- Au Diable les invités!

Notant le regard désapprobateur de Riza, il se plia à se demande, puis ils reprirent leur marche à-travers la gigantesque maison. Ils débouchèrent dans un grand hall luxueux qui se situait devant la porte principale du manoir. Une odeur d'encens y régnait en maitre et Roy ôta rapidement sa veste pour la mettre sur les épaules de sa douce avant de la trainer à l'extérieur sans mot dire. Des glaçons pendaient des rampes sur lesquelles ils s'appuyaient pour ne pas tomber; visiblement, ç'a allait être un rude hiver. Le couple passa ensuite devant une magnifique fontaine sertie de statues d'anges dodus qui, durant une autre saison de l'année, auraient craché de l'eau.

Au passage, ils saluèrent Nina et Selim qui étaient sur le point de rentrer.

\- Salut, vous deux!, chantonna l'adolescente. Que comptiez-vous faire dehors par un froid pareille?!

La blonde désigna la vaste contrée blanche autour d'eux et souffla ensuite dans ses paumes pour les réchauffer. De la buée s'échappait de leurs bouches lors de leurs respirations et l'air faisait l'effet de l'alcool à friction lorsqu'elle pénétrait dans leurs poumons; Nina avait raison de poser la question!

\- N'est-ce pas évident?, fit Selim de manière sarcastique. Ils vont faire des _trucs d'adultes_ …

Nina rougit furieusement et asséna une vilaine claque derrière la tête de son meilleur ami qui, étant désormais plus grand qu'elle, ne fit que rire davantage. Habitués à des commentaires à connotation perverse, Roy l'ignora et Riza soupira. Il faut savoir que Selim n'était plus le minuscule bambin qu'il était autrefois; puisqu'il avait protégé Nina depuis que cette dernière était née, il avait forcé son corps à grandir au même rythme qu'elle grâce à ses capacités. Capacités, certes, contrôlées, mais qui n'en restaient pas moins très puissantes. Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, ces deux-là ne se lâchaient pas d'une semelle.

Pour le décourager à continuer sur cette lancée, Roy ne répondit que par un bref :

\- Exactement, donc vous ferez mieux d'aller jouer dans le bac à sable et de nous ficher la paix.

Les deux ados ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et disparurent de leur vue en deux temps, trois mouvements. En retour, Riza adressa à son homme un regard morne, l'air de dire ''était-ce vraiment nécessaire de dire ces âneries?''. Ce dernier lui attrapa la main et la tira vers elle tout en lui susurrant à l'oreille :

\- Naïve tu es, si tu crois que je leur ai menti…

Sa femme frissonna, non seulement à cause de l'hiver, mais aussi en raison de cette phrase riche en promesses qui venait d'attiser son désir. De sa main libre, Roy claqua des doigts, ce qui provoqua une explosion au loin, allumant une torche à près de 500 mètres de là où ils étaient. Ce feu soudain s'avéra être un signal pour qu'une limousine noire superbe n'apparaisse du bout de leur entrée et ne vienne se garer devant eux. Émue, Riza fixa la voiture splendide, étonnée que le véhicule ait été réservé entièrement pour sa personne. Que dire… son homme lui avait encore préparé quelque chose de fabuleux!

\- Une autre surprise… Mais enfin, pourquoi?!

Son mari ne fit rien d'autre que lui servir un sourire rayonnant de fierté tout en lui ouvrant la portière. Prêtant attention à ne pas égratigner la limousine, elle s'y glissa et ne put s'empêcher de rire; cette situation était tellement absurde, ou plutôt, fantastique! Allait-elle sortir de ce rêve et reprendre contact avec la réalité dans quelques secondes? Riza n'avait jamais rien pris au acquis; ce pourquoi chaque événement de cette journée la ravivait et la comblait au plus haut point.

La promenade débuta et le carrosse les transporta à-travers les rues festives du mois de décembre. Les commerces vitrées laissaient voir aux quelques passants aventureux de nombreuses pâtisseries, et le couple s'arrêta pour acheter quelques bretzels –que Roy insista de payer d'ailleurs, sous l'œil réprobateur de sa douce.

En revenant au véhicule, Riza se disait qu'il devait bien y avoir une explication derrière ce complot de petites attentions enchainées. Mentalement, elle passa en revue son calendrier annuel; il ne s'agissait pas de son anniversaire, elle était née en juillet. Cela aurait pu être son cadeau du temps des fêtes, mais les festivités n'avaient pas encore été entamées. Elle était certaine d'avoir oublier un détail crucial…

Bientôt, le soleil fut caché par des nuages grisâtres. Le poil sur les bras de Roy se dressa : il avait l'impression qu'une tempête était imminente. Comme de fait, le vent souffla soudainement plus fort et la neige se fit de plus en plus oppressante et priva carrément la vue au conducteur. Celui-ci dû prendre une pause et se rangea à côté du trottoir, question de ne pas avoir d'accidents dans ce chaos blanc. Impossible de voir à plus de cinq centimètres devant soi.

\- Bon Dieu! Nous allons devoir attendre que le temps se calme. Je vais aller me réchauffer dans le café à côté, vous venez?

Le duo secoua la tête, mais le remercia quand même. Le chauffeur s'en alla donc et disparut derrière un mur de flocons. Une minute s'écoula, puis une autre. Riza avait l'impression que cela durait des heures. Taquine, cette dernière brisa la glace :

\- Et ça, c'était prévu?

Roy semblait déçu de ce coup, puisqu'il répondit tristement :

\- Je… Je dois avouer que non. Je ne contrôle pas la météo, tu sais.

Elle se colla contre le torse brulant de son homme, tout en se disant que cela serait cent fois mieux s'il n'avait plus une couche de vêtement le couvrant. Elle n'avait guère cure de devoir passer toute sa journée dans la même pièce que lui, c'était peut-être justement ce qu'il leur fallait pour changer d'air.

Ils profitèrent de ce moment de répit pour manger un bretzel chacun, tout en regardant le monde alentour vaquer à ses occupations. C'était comme si le temps s'était figé dans un paradis de glace éternel. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur collation, Roy ouvrit la fenêtre d'un centimètre et s'alluma un cigare.

\- Roy, maintenant que mon estomac est plein, tu dois t'occuper de la réelle faim qui m'habite…

Ce dernier se tourna vers elle, n'ayant pas conscience qu'elle voulait passer directement aux choses sérieuses dans ces conditions! Mais Riza allait tout faire pour arriver à ses fins…

\- Tout comme ton cigare… _Allume-moi._

Roy leva un sourcil amusé en comprenant qu'elle le suppliait presque de _s'occuper d'elle_ de fond en comble… Et quand elle se mit à sucer ses doigts pour ôter le sel qu'avait laissé le bretzel sur elle, une chaleur se propagea dans son bas-ventre. À son tour, il eut soudainement envie de plus… Oh oui, beaucoup plus, en sachant ce que cette langue experte savait faire d'autre.

\- N'est-ce pas toi qui disais craindre les voyeurs?, demanda-t-il diaboliquement en passant une main sur sa cuisse.

\- Détends-toi donc, nous resterons seul à seul le temps que les bourrasques perdureront…

Elle faisait bien sûr référence à la tempête qui ne semblait pas être sur le point de cesser, au contraire : tout comme leur excitation, elle était fleurissante…

Presqu'innocemment, Riza laissa glisser sa main vers l'objet de sa convoitise. Doucement, étudiant les réactions de son âme sœur, elle passa une jambe entre la sienne pour finalement s'asseoir sur lui, face à face. Son ardeur s'amplifia lorsqu'elle le vit se mordre les lèvres et serrer les poings, prouvant qu'il peinait désormais à contenir ses pulsions. Elle s'empressa d'enlever son pantalon afin d'être toujours plus prêt du but. Il poussa un grognement rauque, animal, alors qu'elle se mit à passer sa main de haut en bas sur la bosse dans ses caleçons.

Riza n'avait même pas besoin de se dévêtir pour savoir à quoi point il la désirait, là, maintenant. L'attirance qui les unissait était puissante, et la tentation plus-que-palpable : elle était omniprésente, incontrôlable, tel un flot continu qui ne cessait d'être alimenter par un simple croisement de regard. Cette limousine, cet espace clos, allait sceller leurs désirs et un pêché interdit…

N'y tenant plus, leurs lèvres se joignirent enfin en une danse mystique, leurs mains se firent exploratrices et leurs corps joignirent le mouvement si tentant. Dans un élan passionné, ils se mirent à nu et explorèrent le corps de l'autre. Le débit était changeant : tantôt rapide, et tantôt plus langoureux, le plaisir restant toutefois à son paroxysme. Partagée entre le chaud et le froid d'au-dehors, Riza sentit quelques flocons se coller à son dos et fondre sur sa peau. Impulsivement, Roy enfonçait ses doigts sur les hanches de Riza pour la loger plus près de lui... Toujours plus prêt.

Après ce partage enivrant, ils se laissèrent pleinement aller à ce moment exquis. C'est avec les jambes tremblantes, le souffle saccadé et le cœur satisfait qu'ils se séparèrent, sans toutefois s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient besoin de la présence de l'autre dans de telles circonstances.

En se rhabillant, sourire aux lèvres, Roy taquina sa compagne :

\- Je t'ai fait attendre pour une bonne raison, pas vrai?

Elle rigola et lui répondit :

\- Disons que nous ne l'avons jamais fait dans une voiture auparavant, et franchement, c'est à refaire…

Riza se replaça les cheveux et reprit, plus sérieusement :

\- Mais dis-moi, pourquoi cette journée d'activités? Je te connais trop bien pour savoir que tu avais quelque chose derrière la tête…

Roy sourit et prit la main de sa douce avant d'y déposer un délicat baiser.

\- Aurais-tu oublié quelque chose, mon amour?

Riza avait farfouillé dans ses pensées auparavant et elle avait fait chou blanc. À ce stade, elle était épuisée et avait simplement hâte d'en connaitre l'ultime raison. Qu'est-ce que son mari lui avait caché?

D'un mouvement du menton, Roy désigna la bague que sa femme portait au doigt. Une lumière s'alluma dans le crâne de Riza dont les pensées venaient de s'éclaircir.

\- Aujourd'hui, jour pour jour, nous célébrons nos cinq années...

Riza, électrisée, se prit sa tête en étau alors que des larmes emplirent ses yeux noisette. Dire qu'elle avait oublié…

Durant l'hiver 1926, cinq ans plus tôt, ils avaient non seulement achetés le château, mais ils avaient aussi vécu un grand événement. Des souvenirs inoubliables lui revint en mémoire : sa robe blanche, son bouquet de fleurs, leurs familles et amis présents, leur danse complice, le gâteau qu'ils avaient coupés simultanément, Roy et son look irrésistible en habit, sa lune de miel, le baiser du bonheur...

Son mariage.

Et alors qu'ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement une énième fois, ils se promirent silencieusement que ce n'était que le début.

* * *

 **Comme mentionné dans le résumé, je prends vos suggestions, ne vous gênez pas pour me demander d'écrire sur un ship en particulier. Xx**

 **Rendez-vous la prochaine fois pour un duo complètement inédit!**

 **- _Zuzu-kun_.**


End file.
